


心直口快珂赛特：兼论人类的复读机本质

by hydrviolence



Category: Les Misérables (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 珂赛特和沙威抢冉阿让。这是个雷。





	心直口快珂赛特：兼论人类的复读机本质

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：是Les Misérables (TV 2018) 同人，这意味着……  
> 说“革命成功轮流睡珂赛特”的胖子是R。  
> 跳河前嘤嘤嘤的是沙威。  
> 看冉阿让换衣服的也是沙威，冉阿让去看珂赛特换衣服了。  
> 而珂赛特爽朗地说，“这手绢是我爹的。”“那小伙儿是马吕斯。”（原著里的“丝毫不动声色”呢？）

没人知道为什么这个珂赛特说话特别直。  
有一次，她问她的男友。“你有没有想着邻居女孩自慰？”  
这是个不太好回答的问题，前狼后虎。马吕斯不可避免地回忆起透过墙上缝隙偷窥的经历和令人心动过速的春梦。当然，他压根儿没想去回忆，尤其不想当着女友的面回忆，但记忆里的画面就这么啪的一声甩他脸上了。马吕斯一心巴望着珂赛特没有发现自己脸颊颜色往红里偏了点儿，把视线转向窗外鸟儿们吱喳乱叫的树梢。“呃。”他权衡着，是回答“有”呢，还是回答“没有”呢。如果回答“有”，可以让他成为一个对女友诚实的人，而且也在女友面前显得诚实。毕竟，坚称从没想着邻居漂亮女孩自慰会显得像个伪君子。但是……  
“挺好的。”珂赛特没等他回答，“总比抱着我爹的手绢做春梦好。”  
搞不好她帮马吕斯开发了新性癖。  
另一个遭了殃的是警探沙威。至于他怎么会和珂赛特相遇，为什么会开始交谈，尤其是为什么会有如下交谈，不必细究。毕竟，这是一篇OOC的同人，而在一篇OOC的同人里，什么事都可以“就这么发生了”。  
“你偷看我爹换衣服。”珂赛特对沙威说。  
“什么？”沙威莫名其妙。当时，他们正在服装店里，坐在试衣间对面的椅子上，等着冉阿让换好衣服出来。沙威可以赌咒发誓，试衣间的帘子拉得严严实实，他想偷看也无缝可看。  
“你偷看我爹换衣服。”珂赛特说。  
沙威否认。“没有。”  
“你偷看我爹换衣服。”  
“我没有偷看！”  
“你偷看我爹换衣服。”  
“讲点道理。我根本看不到，好吗。”  
“你想偷看我爹换衣服。”  
“我没有。”  
“你想。”  
“没有！”  
“你曾经偷看过。”  
沙威惊得把嘴张了半天，这孩子是怎么知道的？！过去，在监狱里的时候，他确实对冉阿让换衣服关注得有点儿过头，看到的稍微多了点。“我没有。”沙威否认。  
“你偷看我爹换衣服。”  
“我没有偷看！”  
“你偷看我爹换衣服。”  
“我总得看着什么，难免看到你爹。”  
“但你偷看我爹换衣服。”  
“不是偷看！那是工作需要，我得看着他没在衣服底下藏什么。我问心无愧！”大概也没那么问心无愧，如果一定要问心的话。  
“你偷看我爹换衣服。”  
沙威崩溃了。“好，我确实偷看他换衣服了，怎么样？”  
“他是我爹！”  
沙威决定回击。“你知道吗？冉阿让偷看过你换衣服。”  
“他是我爹，怎么招？”  
这时候，试穿新衣服的冉阿让从试衣间出来，发现珂赛特和沙威间气氛剑拔弩张。  
“你们……怎么了？”他小心地问。  
“没事。”珂赛特说。  
“绝对没事。”沙威说。  
“哦。”冉阿让还是觉得状况有些诡异。  
“这件衣服效果不错。”珂赛特说。  
“很适合你。”沙威说。

完


End file.
